Virtual servers allow the sharing of underlying physical machine and network resources. Communication service providers may desire to build new servers through virtualization to allow for maximum processing efficiency on a communications network for cloud computing. Virtualization promotes network segmentation, more flexible maintenance, processing resource availability, and disaster recovery on the network. Instead of using a separate physical computer for each new server, a plurality of virtual servers may execute and share physical computer resources in a managed network environment.